U.S. Pat. App. Publication No. 2011/0144571 entitled SUCTION DEVICE filed on Oct. 14, 2010 (“the '571 application”) shares a common inventor with the present application. The '571 application is hereby incorporated by reference. The '571 application discloses a suction device including an outer tube and an inner suction tube. The inner suction tube is offset a distance from an inlet of the outer suction tube. The offset distance facilitates its use in surgical (and other) suction activities with reduced risk of clogging.
Healthcare personnel desire further improvements in suction devices, especially for laproscopic procedures, to facilitate effective removal of tissues and fluids from the surgical site.